


Roommates

by ddagent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of the fic "Neighbours": After Belle has a nightmare, Nick goes to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436719) by [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent). 



> Prompted by nothingeverlost: "Neighbor’s verse: Belle, while staying at his house, has a nightmare that wakes him. He offers comfort, but feels guilty when comfort turns into making love."
> 
> I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC.
> 
> Enjoy! : )

Nick Rush had gone to bed late that night, so being woken up with only three hours sleep didn't make him very happy. But it was Belle that was screaming his house down and Nick couldn’t just lie in bed and listen to it.

 

Slipping out from under his sheets, Nick put on a t-shirt and headed to the couch where Belle was sleeping. He approached cautiously, not wanting to alarm her. She was rocking in her sleep, her nails digging into her palms. Softly, Nick brushed a hand against her head. He continued to stroke her, continued to calm her until her eyelids opened, revealing the most beautiful blue. 

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi,” he smiled faintly, continuing to drag his hand over her head. “You were screaming.”

 

Belle nodded, sitting up on the couch. Automatically Nick went to sit in the space that had become available next to her. She was shivering. “I was dreaming about George. He was…I don’t want to relive it.” 

 

Nick tucked an arm around her, pulling her to him. “You don’t have to. You’re safe now, away from him. You’re safe with me.” 

 

Belle nodded, gripping the front of his t-shirt as she snuggled into his side. “I know.” 

 

Nick held his former neighbour tight in his arms, keeping her safe from the night time terrors that haunted her. They drifted back against the couch, Belle’s head resting on his shoulder. Her hands ran up and down his t-shirt, rubbing the fabric. He was stroking her hair, occasionally dropping a kiss to her temple. It was a moment of calm, a moment of peace. George couldn’t touch her here. His Demons couldn’t touch him either. 

 

Nick couldn’t remember the exact moment that Belle’s hand had slid under his t-shirt. He did remember enjoying the feeling of her hand stroking his bare skin, toying with the hair leading down to his pyjama pants. It was only when she brushed her finger over his nipple that he realised what was happening. He looked down as Belle placed a kiss above his heart. 

 

“Belle, I…” He couldn’t find the words to stop it, stop her. So he let her continue to kiss him, moving up to the collar of his t-shirt where her mouth finally met skin. Her hands were busy, and soon his t-shirt was on the floor. Belle cuddled close to him, lips kissing and licking at his skin as her hands stroked every inch of his bare flesh. Nick could feel himself hardening, could feel his cock coming to life in the sweat pants he still wore. 

 

Belle nuzzled his neck, pressing a kiss to just below his earlobe. “You’ve been so good to me, Nick. So good to me, keeping me safe and everything. I feel so special when I’m around you.”

 

Nick didn’t stop her as she pulled off the shirt of his that she was wearing to bed. She was only wearing a single pair of white panties; the rest of her was completely naked. The few bruises she still had were yellowing, but Nick’s eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts. Small yet supple, he licked his lips as he thought of touching them. Belle smiled as she crawled into his lap, white panties brushing against sweat pants. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, skin against skin and Nick lost his mind even before her lips slowly parted his. 

 

Their first kiss was gentle, pleasurable. Her lips were so warm, so pliant against his. He didn’t think he could ever stop kissing her. One of her hands was in his hair, gently carding through the greying strands. He moaned into her mouth, her soft treatment of him so erotic. He cupped a breast without thinking, his thumb rubbing against her nipple. Belle cried into his mouth and he stopped dead. She tried to coax him onwards but he couldn't go on.

 

“I’m sorry Belle, I can’t. This is wrong. I’d be taking advantage." Nick bowed his head. "You’re upset, you don’t really want this. I’m sorry.” 

 

Belle threaded both her hands in his hair before he could get up and go back to his own bed. In the light from outside, he could just make out the curve of her breasts and her hips. He couldn’t stop looking at her, couldn’t keep his eyes from tracing each freckle and dimple. She rocked back on his erection and Nick felt guilt and shame. She had come to him for help, for comfort. Not for this. Not possibly for this.

 

“Nick…" She said his name so softly. "I want this. I want you. I’ve been attracted to you for a while now, and I don’t want to be alone tonight. I want you to make me forget about George. When I think about sex and love and being touched all I want to think about is you.” 

 

He didn’t know what to say to her, but he didn’t need to say anything. Belle pressed her mouth lightly against his, sucking on his bottom lip. Hoping he wouldn’t regret it, Nick kissed her back. Belle smiled as her hands slipped down her body, removing her underwear. Nick himself adjusted his sweatpants so his cock was out. This was the first time he had had sex with someone since Gloria, and he was shaking with nerves. 

 

“We’ll go slowly,” Belle whispered, knowing how they were both so afraid of what was to come. 

 

She rested her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to him. It was Nick who guided her hips down on his cock, Nick who tried to go so slowly for the both of them. Belle’s low moan of appreciation as he filled her made him grin. She felt incredible, so was wet for despite everything. They kissed to begin with, lips slowly overlapping as they enjoyed being joined. Eventually Nick’s hands went to Belle’s hips, helping her move up and down his cock. They continued to kiss as they made love, their mouths barely grazing skin as they were jolted in their delicate pleasure. Belle kept sighing against his mouth, satisfaction filling her every cell. 

 

Nick wanted her to cum first. He wanted her to know pleasure. His thrusts were losing their rhythm; he was desperate to finish after such a dry spell, their tender love making only hindering his stamina. He reached between Belle’s legs and found the place that made her bite his lip in delight. He continued to touch her there, continued to hear how much he was pleasing her until she came. Her orgasm was powerful; she was unable to keep herself steady as she rocked against him. Her chest rose and fell, his name dropping from her lips again and again. She was beautiful. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her. 

 

As Belle rested against his chest, he finished quickly inside of her. His body was warm all over, his toes twitching as he finished his orgasm. There would be other times where they could make it longer, where they could give in to their passion and have each other for hours at a time. But for now, as Belle hazily closed her eyes, he just carried her to his bed where she belonged. 


End file.
